Warriors
by BluHair
Summary: Mathieu a vingt ans et pense être le mec le plus normal du monde. Il a une copine, pas de job, quelques bons potes... Il aurait aimé continuer de vivre comme ça. Un matin cependant, il découvre ce qu'il est réellement: Un Mutant. Plutôt cool non? Comme dans X-Men! Seul problème, un tueur à gage semble être là pour l'éliminer: L'Aigle, alias Antoine Daniel. (Design by Caroline)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Eh ouais... Encore une nouvelle fic sur le Youtube Français...! (Que voulez vous... Ça m'inspire grandement...)  
><strong>**Au programme de celle ci: De l'epicness... BEAUCOUP d'epicness.  
>Et désolée pour les yaoistes du coin, pas de Matoine (j'suis pas fan sorry) mais il y aura bien une relation entre les deux (rien de SEXUEL ok?).<strong>

**J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire ^^**

**Disclaimer: Tous les youtubers et autres appartiennent à eux même sauf Diane qui est sortie de ma ch'tite tête malade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: <strong>

Il avait les intestins en boule. Il était déjà quelqu'un de stressé de nature, mais quand sa copine l'avait appelée pour lui donner rendez vous et « mettre les choses au clair entre eux », il aurait préféré qu'il lui arrive n'importe quoi plutôt qu'y aller. Mais Mathieu était là, sautillant les mains dans les poches pour essayer de se réchauffer du froid matinal de la capitale.

« Attends moi en bas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. » Avait dit la voix de Margaux à travers l'interphone de son bâtiment.

« Mes fesses ouais… » Songea le jeune homme en s'allumant une cigarette. Un autre truc qu'elle lui reprochait d'ailleurs: La clope. En faite, ils ne s'entendaient sur rien… C'était à se demander comment ils avaient pus tenir plus de trois mois ensemble… Mais il l'aimait lui, cette nana!

-Hey. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Souffla une voix dans son dos.

Il jeta son mégot au sol et l'écrasa de son talon en se retournant vers sa petite-amie. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux relevés.

-Pas grave… Tu… Je t'offre un café?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je serais très brève.

Son coeur se serra. Les conversations qui commençaient comme ça ne promettaient rien. Il passa nerveusement son poids d'un pied à l'autre en serrant les poings. Tout à coup, l'idée de se griller une autre cigarette lui faisait envie, tant pis pour ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire.

-Je t'écoute? Marmonna-t-il d'un air faussement assuré, le filtre entre les lèvres et priant pour que ses mains ne tremblent pas alors qu'il roulait son tabac.

-C'est finit Mathieu.

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais ça lui fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein dans l'estomac. Il déchira sa feuille et le tabac se répandit sur son sweat et ses baskets. Il sentait la colère monter en lui alors qu'il demandait, le plus calmement possible:

-Et puis je savoir… Les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir me quitter…?

Ce fut au tour de Margaux d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise. Elle évitait son regard et jetait des coups d'oeil aléatoires aux voitures qui passaient, aux pigeons s'envolant à l'approche de gamins allant vers l'école…

-Il y en a beaucoup… Enfin une surtout… Depuis que je suis avec toi, toute ma vie est devenue étrange. On ne pouvait pas être quelque part sans qu'ils ne se passent quelque chose de bizarre… Et puis… Tu passais de « normal » à colérique, voir paniqué, sans raison…

Il reconnaissait être très lunatique, mais de là à ce que ça puisse devenir invivable pour quelqu'un d'autre? Il en était le premier étonné.

-Alors quoi? Tu me quitterais pour des sauts d'humeur?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot! Il n'y a pas que ça et tu le sais pertinemment Mathieu!

-Ah ouais? Bah explicite, parce que je t'avoue que comme ça, j'vois pas vraiment à quoi tu fais allusion!

-T'es bizarre! Craqua la jeune femme. Quand on est tous les deux j'ai l'impression que nos vies sont toujours en danger et que tu n'y es pas pour rien! Il y a des suites d'accidents qui n'ont pas lieu d'être et… Des tas d'autres trucs!

-C'est complètement débile…

-Pense ce que tu veux! Siffla-t-elle. Mais ne cherches pas à me revoir, c'est finit.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et remonta chez elle, laissant le jeune homme seul sur le trottoir en proie à des sentiments violents prêts à exploser. Il respirait fort, un nuage s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant il serrait les points et une veine gonflait sur son front. Pourquoi aucune de ses relations ne duraient jamais plus que quelques mois? Pourquoi lui reprochait on constamment d'être la cause de choses anormales?! Ses sourcils étaient froncés au maximum, ses ongles étaient à deux doigts de percer la peau de ses paumes. Alors il ne tînt plus et hurla, écartant furieusement les bras. Autour de lui, deux voitures se retournèrent comme si une vague géante venait de les balayer. Les passants se mirent à courir, paniqués.

Au sommet d'un building, un homme observait Mathieu. Il tenait dans les mains un immense fusil longue distance dont il n'utilisait même pas le viseur, observant sa proie par dessus ses lunettes de vue. Une barbe brune de trois jours s'étalait sur ses joues et ses cheveux décoiffés dansaient dans l'air.

-Pauvre petite chose… Ricana-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas bonhomme… T'es peines de coeur ne seront bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

Il posa son doigt sur la détente et, au même moment, une immense créature déboula dans la rue, se mettant entre le tireur et sa cible. Un portail interdimensionnel s'ouvrit derrière le brun en même temps qu'un autre à côté de l'énorme bête. Comprenant immédiatement qu'il allait être prit dans un piège, le grand brun se jeta dans le vide et s'accrocha à l'escalier de secours du bâtiment d'en face, à quelques mètres du sol.

-DANIEL! Rugit l'animal en montrant les crocs.

-Molas. Répondit il, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Mathieu regardait la situation, complètement paumé. Un grand gars aux cheveux longs l'avait poussé sur le côté avant d'ouvrir un **il-ne-savait-trop-quoi** et s'engouffrer dedans, se retrouvant maintenant au sommet d'un building en moins d'une demie-seconde. L'hybride qui grondait à côté de lui portait une chemise hawaïenne et un bermuda déchirés, il faisait près de deux mètres et son corps était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure brune. Ce… Truc semblait être à deux doigts d'égorger l'homme en face de lui. Ce même type l'observait, une lueur de défi brillant dans le regard, parfaitement serein alors qu'il venait de sauter du vingt-cinquième étage d'un immeuble! Nom de dieu… Mais c'était quoi ce bordel?!

-Je ne rate jamais ma cible la Bête, dit il posément à la créature, il n'aura pas toujours autant de chance. La prochaine fois, je l'aurais pile entre les deux yeux.

Un autre mec apparu à coté de lui: Grand et mince, brun également mais aux cheveux plus fins quoique tout aussi décoiffés. Du peu que Mathieu le vit, il remarqua son nez fin et son regard empli de fourberie. Il attrapa l'épaule du tireur et la seconde d'après, ils avaient tous deux disparut dans un nuage de particules lumineuses. La Bête (puisque ça semblait être son surnom), reprit une forme humaine sous le regard épouvanté de celui qu'ils venaient de sauver. L'autre gars arriva à côté de lui par le même genre de portail que précédemment.

-Ça va petit?

Ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse: Mathieu venait de s'évanouir.

**OoO**

Ils arrivèrent au repaire, aucun ne pipant mot. Frédéric avait le jeune homme sur une épaule, ce dernier était toujours dans les vapes. Au vu du bazars qu'ils avaient déclenchés en ville et des forces de l'ordre s'ameutant assez rapidement, ils avaient dût se résoudre à fuir par les égouts. Ce dont ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, une sainte horreur. Au moins, c'était discret et rapide, il fallait l'admettre. À peine la porte blindée fut elle poussée qu'une furie blonde leur fonça dessus.

-Alors c'est lui qu'on avait repéré? L'Aigle était là j'imagine? Et Nyo? Vous avez des nouvelles de Nyo?

-Calme toi Diane… Souffla la Bête. Non. On n'a rien de plus sur Nyo; Oui, Daniel était là avec le Renard et oui, c'est bien le mutant que l'on avait repéré: Mathieu Sommet.

Mais elle n'écoutait plus depuis la première annonce, complètement effondrée par l'absence de nouveauté concernant le susnommé Nyo. Ce fut Victor, un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans aux cheveux noir et décoiffés, qui prit le relai:

-Du coup… C'est bien un télékinésiste?

-Ouep. Répondit Sébastien. Bien plus puissant qu'on ne le soupçonnait d'ailleurs…

Frédéric posa Mathieu sur un vieux canapé défoncé. Il gigota vaguement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le mobilier et le repaire avait grand besoin d'être retapés. Déjà que de la rouille s'écoulait du plafond métallique depuis des lustres, ils allaient commencer à avoir des problèmes avec la vieillerie des meubles.

-Si on était arrivé une seconde plus tard, il serait mort.

-Et ma soeur…? Demanda Diane depuis l'entrée. Elle était là…?

-Non plus. C'est bizarre, Laurine ne quitte jamais l'Aigle d'habitude, même si elle bosse pas vraiment pour _Terre et Fin*****_.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement et les rejoignit, s'asseyant sur la table basse en face de Mathieu.

-Il a conscience de ce qu'il est…?

-Non. Je ne pense pas. Il doit se douter qu'il est différent mais pas que c'est un-

-Ne dis pas ce mot. Le coupa Victor. C'est hyper dégradant et tu le sais.

Sébastien soupira, passablement agacé. Bien sûr que c'était dégradant d'être assimilé à un tel mot… Mais y avait il autre chose pour définir ce qu'ils étaient? Non.

-Bref… Et Kriss? Quelqu'un l'a vu depuis hier soir? Questionna le décoiffé.

Frédéric répondit d'un mouvement de tête négatif. À vrai dire, pour eux, c'était la merde. Plus les jours passaient et moins ils étaient nombreux. Entre Alexis qui avait décidé de partir pour trouver un moyen de pirater le QG de _Terre et Fin_, Nyo qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain (ils commençaient à croire que Daniel et ses acolytes n'y étaient pas pour rien) et Kriss partit en reconnaissance retrouver Bob, lui-même à la recherche de Fanta (pour ce dernier, ils étaient sûrs à 100% que _Terre et Fin _étaient derrière son enlèvement)… Plus rien n'allait. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, François et Slimane. Mais aucun de ces deux-là n'était très présent puisqu'ils bossaient ensemble sur un nouveau prototype d'Androïde. Même si l'idée était louable et même bonne (les robots peuvent être une arme très efficace), pas le moindre de leur modèle n'avait dépassé l'étape de démarrage, s'auto-détruisant dès qu'ils comprenaient être des automates.

Un cri terrorisé sortit la Bête de ses pensées: la nouveau venait de se réveiller.

-Vous êtes qui?! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici?! Bordel de- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!

-Calme toi. Ordonna la seule fille de l'endroit, très calmement. Je m'appelle Diane. Tu es Mathieu Sommet n'est-ce pas? Fred et Seb t'ont sauvé tout à l'heure, tu te souviens?

Ayant bondit sur ses pieds dès son réveil, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé debout sur les canapé, agrippé fermement au dossier. Son regard passa sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce avant qu'il ne commence à se calmer légèrement, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le frapper ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Vous êtes qui? Répéta-t-il. Non… Vous êtes quoi…?

Le terme semblait plus approprié au vu du spectacle qu'on lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt.

-Frédéric Molas. Je suis, comme tu as pu le constater, un hybride. D'où le pseudo « La Bête ».

S'il était en train de boire du café, Mathieu aurait déjà tout recraché sur la table -ou la fille en face de lui-. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

-Sébastien Rassiat, on m'appelle le Passeur et j'ouvre des portails interdimentionnels.

« Ça explique pourquoi il s'est téléporté tout à- MAIS ÇA EXPLIQUE RIEN! Nom de dieu dans quoi j'ai atterrit?! Ils sont tous cinglés ! » Songea le jeune homme sans pour autant laisser paraître quoi que ce soit de sa peur grandissante.

-Moi c'est Victor Bonnefoy m'enfin je préfère que ce soit juste Vic'. J'suis Elektrokinésiste.

-Contrôle de l'électricité, précisa Diane, et moi je suis dans la même « famille » de pouvoir: Pyrokinésiste. Contrôle du feu.

Il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Sérieux… Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment croire qu'ils étaient des sortes de… Super-Héros avec des super-pouvoirs et sans doute plein d'autres trucs super! Ce serait du délire! … Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était clair que ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures n'avait strictement rien de normal… Mais quand même… Et puis lui? Il faisait vraiment parti de cette bande de tarés? Peut-être que l'onde de choc qu'il avait provoqué n'était que le fruit de son imagination… Ou qu'un autre de ces types bizarres l'avait lancé à sa place. Il espérait que ce soit le cas, mais Diane brisa ses espoirs assez rapidement:

-Et toi tu es un télékinésiste Mathieu.

Il ne sût pas vraiment comment réagir… Sauter de joie? Fondre en larmes? Ricaner en leur disant qu'ils avaient peut-être trop forcés sur le drogue? Fuir…? Dans tous les cas, il ne fit rien de tout ça, se contentant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, se prendre la tête entre les mains et couiner -assez pitoyablement il fallait l'admettre-:

-Tu m'étonnes que Margaux m'est quitté…

* * *

><p><strong>* Essayez de lire Terre et Fin à haute voix. Si vous comprenez toujours pas le jeu de mot (mauvais je vous l'accorde) avec le nom de cette mystérieuse agence: Terre et Fin = TF1. Voilà. La subtilité c'est pour les tapettes comme dirait JDG!<strong>

**À la prochaine! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde! Voilà le second chapitre de Warriors!  
>Je remercie chaleureusement ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés une review sur le chapitre précédent! :D<strong>

**J'ai quelques amies qui m'ont posées des questions sur qui était qui... Donc je vais faire un rapide topos:**

**L'Aigle = Antoine Daniel**  
><strong>La Bête = Joueur du Grenier aka Frederic Molas<strong>  
><strong>Le Passeur = Sebastien Rassiat, l'assistant de JDG<strong>  
><strong>Victor Bonnefoy = InThePanda<strong>  
><strong>François = le Fossoyeur de films<strong>  
><strong>Slimane = Henry Castafolte dans le Visiteur du Futur<strong>  
><strong>Le Renard = Florent Dorin aka le Visituer du Futur<strong>

**Petit PS qui sert à rien: La chanson qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic est Warriors de _Imagine Dragon_. D'ailleurs je ****l'écoute toujours en écrivant mes chapitres.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>

-Écoutez moi attentivement Daniel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air peu concerné, blasé par cet homme éternellement masqué. Oui, il savait qu'il avait raté sa cible. Oui, c'était impardonnable. Non, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Autant il crevait d'envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le moindre désir d'écouter quoi que ce soit, autant il répondit simplement:

-Oui monsieur.  
>-Je vous laisse une seconde chance. Vous serez accompagné du Sujet B et Dorin pour votre prochaine mission. Si vous échouez, cependant, sachez que vous en paierez les conséquence.<br>-Oui, je me doute.  
>-Ne soyez pas condescendant de la sorte avec moi Daniel! Hurla la voix affreusement modifiée du directeur de <em>Terre et Fin<em>, lui vrillant affreusement les tympans.

Antoine fit une vague révérence moqueuse et se retourna, quittant le bureau sans un mot de plus. Laurine l'attendait dehors, se tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux roux autour de l'index. En l'apercevant, elle le rejoignit rapidement.

-Alors…? Demanda la rouquine.

Le grand brun fixait le sol, avec un calme presque effrayant après cet entretient désastreux.

-Alors Mathieu Sommet est un homme mort. Va chercher Nyo et le Renard.

**OoO**

Mathieu s'était endormit sur le canapé où Fred l'avait installé la veille. Il avait préféré rester avec ces singuliers personnages, puisque l'idée qu'un type essai de le tuer dehors ne le rassurait pas franchement.

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par ce qui semblait être des voix paniquées depuis le couloir. Ils parlaient doucement, comme par peur d'être entendu. Il se leva et s'approcha, découvrant Fred et un autre homme (un brun de taille moyenne, plutôt chétif et vêtu d'une grande veste rouge pleine de pin's) en tenir un troisième qui semblait dans un bien sale état: Le visage couvert de sang et d'étranges choses déchirées lui sortant du dos. En regardant plus attentivement, Mathieu constata que c'était des ailes. Des ailes déchirées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! S'épouvanta Diane, débarquant à moitié essoufflée. Bob tu-  
>-Pas le temps! La coupa celui-ci. Contacte Slimane au plus vite, merde!<p>

Ils posèrent l'homme blessé sur le fauteuil où le télékinésiste dormait encore paisiblement il y a quelques minutes.

-Eh! Kriss, Kriss reste avec nous ok? Souffla Fred. Tu vas t'en sortir.  
>-C'est quoi ce bordel…?<p>

Mathieu était paumé. Il avait la nette impression qu'une suite d'événements démunis de sens s'enchaînaient dans sa vie à toute vitesse sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Le susnommé Kriss avait le regard vide et essayait en vain de poser les yeux sur l'une des personne de la pièce sans tomber dans l'inconscience. On entendit Diane dire que Slimane était en route.

-Qu'il se bouge putain! Gronda la Bête.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Victor en ramenant un linge trempé avec lequel il épongea le front poisseux de sang du blessé.<br>-L'Aigle.

Bob avait presque craché ce mot, comme si le simple fait de le prononcer lui brûlait la gorge, écorchait ses lèvres.

-J'étais dans les hauteurs de la ville. Sans doute pas loin du QG de _Terre et Fin _au vu de la sécurité des rues. Je ne savais même pas que Kriss était à ma recherche mais toujours est il qu'il m'a rejoint et ordonné de filer. Au moment où il s'envolait pour trouver une voie sans risque, j'ai entendu un coup de feu et… … C'était Daniel.

« Au moins j'suis pas le seul que ce timbré décoiffé a prit en grippe… » Songea Mathieu.

-J'ai réussit à le ralentir et sauver Kriss _in extremis_… Et nous voilà. Je sais que Alexis est sur les lieux, en vie sans doute. Aucune nouvelle de Nyo ou… Ou Fanta…

Sa voix avait tremblée sur ces derniers mots. Un silence s'installa. Mathieu le trouva pesant et remercia le ciel quand la porte blindée s'ouvrit d'un long grincement. La personne venant d'entrer au repaire le surprit. Non pas par son apparence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Simplement parce que ce type, il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois avant aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun! S'exclama-t-il. L'ingénieur qu'on voit dans tous les journaux!

Le concerné ne lui adressa même pas un regard, se précipitant au chevet de Kriss dont il inspecta l'état avec minutie. Son expression ne laissait présager rien de bon, mais il sortit tout de même plusieurs bouteilles et bandages des larges poches de sa blouse blanche.

-Tenez le. Ça va le brûler.

Il versa un liquide ambré sur du coton et le passa sur les ailes déchirées du mutant. Ce dernier se mit à hurler et se cambrer violemment bien que retenu par Fred, Vic' et Seb'. Ce calvaire dura de longues minutes qui paraissaient être des heures pour toutes les personnes présentes. Quand l'ingénieur coupa le dernier bandage et souffla un « c'est fini », tous eurent du mal à retenir un soupire soulagé. Kriss, gémissant de douleur au début, finit par s'endormir rapidement, ses ailes battant nerveusement à cause du traitement qu'elle avaient reçues.

-Alors…? Demanda le Passeur en tortillant nerveusement son t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de metal allemand.

Slimane se releva et fit face à la petite assemblée. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux frisés.

-Il s'en sortira, aucun doute là dessus mais… …  
>-Mais…? Répéta Bob. Accouche par pitié!<br>-… Il ne pourra plus jamais voler. Souffla-t-il d'un murmure rauque.

Les regards se portèrent sur le corps affaiblit du blessé. Mathieu sentit soudain une montée de chaleur sur sa gauche. Reculant par reflex, il vit que Diane était entourée d'une lueur orangée et rougeâtre… Des flammes.

-Calme toi Diane. Lui intima Victor sans qu'elle n'en tienne compte, le flamboiement triplant de taille.  
>-Laurine… L'Aigle… Le Renard… <em>Terre et Fin<em>… Je les mettrais tous à feu et à sang. Gronda-t-elle.

Malgré la chaleur accablante du repaire, le jeune télékinésiste se sentit frissonner.

**OoO**

Laurine observait le champ de force en face d'elle. Il maintenait prisonnier un homme immobile, au fond de sa cellule, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Même pas une respiration ne pouvait trahir le fait qu'il soit en vie. D'invisibles particules de temps se répercutaient sans interruption contre les murs invisibles de la prison. Il avait bien calculé son coup, Silence. Le jour même où il avait été capturé et emmené à _Terre et Fin_, Laurine avait su que son absence de révolte ne signifiait pas qu'il se laisserait faire. L'agence avait pour but de tester divers manipulations génétiques sur lui et en faire un potentiel allié s'ils arrivaient à prendre le contrôle de son esprit et ça, il l'avait deviné assez vite. Fanta (alias Silence) était donc devenu le Sujet A. Mais à peine l'eut on jeté dans sa cellule qu'il balança un jet de particules qui figèrent le temps à l'intérieur de la cellule. Ça les avait impressionnés, Antoine et elle, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été capable de figer le temps que quelques secondes. Mais il avait trouvé la faille: Si les particules ne fuyaient pas, le temps ne repartait pas. Depuis, _Terre et Fin _bossait pour trouver un moyen de le sortir de cet état de transe. Supprimer le champ de force était bien trop risqué: les particules qui s'échapperaient arrêteraient le temps suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de fuir. Cependant, ces dernières semaines, les recherches n'étaient plus consacrées à Silence. Ils (Antoine et le Renard) avaient mit la patte sur un autre mutant du groupe de cette… Coalition. Nyo. Le Sujet B. Un métamorphe capable de se changer en qui il voulait et ayant développé ses capacités jusqu'à être capable de muter une partie au choix de son corps en celle de l'animal qu'il souhaitait. Non seulement ses pouvoirs intéressaient bien plus ceux qui tiraient les ficelles de l'Agence, mais en plus, ils étaient parvenu à infiltrer et prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il était devenu le parfait petit pantin obéissant de _Terre et Fin_.

-Si Diane savait… Soupira la rouquine, presque tristement, en se détournant de la prison figée dans le temps.

Au fond d'elle, Laurine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la Coalition fasse tomber l'Agence. Elle n'était pour aucun camp en particulier, restant simplement aux côtés de l'Aigle, mais les agissements de ces gens sur ceux de son _espèce _la rendait presque malade. Qui plus est, sa soeur faisait partie des ennemis… Malgré leur violente dispute, elle ne souhaitait pas la voir morte. C'était sa dernière famille. Elle, et Antoine. Plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée d'avoir trahit le groupe de la Bête la mettait mal à l'aise. En faite… Elle avait suivit Antoine sans vraiment poser de question, amoureuse et idiote qu'elle était… Ses motivations à lui, elle les connaissaient: l'argent. Les siennes… En avait elle seulement une, si ce n'est le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde? Non.

-Laurine. L'appela l'Aigle du bout du couloir. On y va.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent en même temps qu'elle le rejoignait, les intestins encore noués de regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un chouilla moins long mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu!<br>Pleins de bisous sur vos fesses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde! Bon, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser platement du temps de parution de ce chapitre... Avec les cours (et le bas blanc de français) j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour moi... Toujours est-il que je le publie enfin! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Anecdote inutile:**** Imagine Dragon m'inspire toujours autant pour écrire... En plus de**** Warrior****, maintenant i Bet My Life...**  
><strong>2ème Anecdote inutile: <strong>**Vendredi j'ai fait un Noël improvisé au lycée. J'étais déguisée en Panda et j'offrais des cadeaux à mes amies. Ça sert à rien de le dire mais j'avais envie voilà.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3:<span>**

-J'peux plus rester. Souffla Mathieu aux autres. Tout ça… C'est trop pour moi… J'suis pas fait pour cette vie…

Tous le dévisageaient silencieusement, comme s'ils le jaugeaient et cherchaient qu'elle serait la meilleure chose à répondre au jeune homme. Ce fut Diane, sans doute la plus diplomate, qui se lança dans le débat:

-Écoute… Je peux comprendre que ça te paresse fou… Dangereux et même… Irréaliste mais… Mathieu, tu es comme nous et ça, même si ça te fait peur, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Rappelle toi qu'un homme n'attend que de te tuer dehors. Une balle entre les deux yeux à vingt ans… Ce n'est pas la fin que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas?  
>-Non mais je…<p>

Il s'interrompu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Oui elle avait raison, mais lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Ça le dépassait, et il détestait être au centre de quelque chose qu'il était purement incapable de contrôler.

-Il faut laisser le temps faire les choses. Ajouta Vic'. On est tous passé par là, faut pas t'inquiéter. Au début tu flippes, c'est normal, puis tu t'habitues et au final… Tu commences à kiffer. Notre vie est différente des gens lambdas, mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle est moins bien, au contraire! C'est comme tout mec: Des hauts et des bas. Suffit d'être positif et ça ira.

Mathieu eut un petit sourire. Ouais, ils avaient sans doute raison. Des centaines de personnes devaient rêver d'être comme lui aujourd'hui. Mais il aurait carrément préféré avoir une vie banale… Il fallait tout de même se rendre à l'évidence: rien ne pourrait lui permettre de vivre comme tout le monde. Ça, Margaux le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer… Mathieu savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait jeté comme un malpropre sous prétexte qu'il était différent, c'était une garce qui voulait rester dans son petit train train quotidien quitte à se détacher des gens qui tenaient à elle. Mais bordel, il l'aimait.

Pauvre con… Pensa le jeune homme pour lui même.

-Tu me dis d'être positif quand un de vos pote a ramené un gars mourant ici… Excuse moi de pas être super convaincu par l'argument.  
>-C'est pas nous le problème. Siffla Diane. C'est ceux qui cherchent à nous éliminer ou a se servir de nos pouvoirs. C'est eux dont il faut se débarrasser.<br>-Non mais tu t'entends? Répliqua le télékinésiste. Vous voulez lutter contre ces types mais vous avez la même mentalité stupide! Tuer, éliminer, exterminer! Vous partez pour une guerre bordel! Vous vous rendez compte? Une putain de guerre civile! Et vous en serez l'élément déclencheur!

Victor haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Une guerre civile? Répéta-t-il.  
>-Ouais mec. Tu sais pourquoi? Ces types, <em>Terre et Fin<em>, c'est des gars normaux non? Sans pouvoir ni rien! Ils se servent de mutants comme armes, et après? C'est que des gadgets pour eux! Et les gens « **normaux** » vous croyez qu'ils rejoindront qui? Les mecs qui font brûler des bagnoles à distance par la seule force de leur esprit ou ceux qui leur ressemblent et qui semblent agir contre la menace? Parce que je vais peut-être vous en apprendre une bonne, mais si la population apprenait l'existence de personnes comme nous, on serait les ennemis publics numéro 1! L'Homme est peureux et craint ce qui est différent de lui. Alors on semble peut-être très puissants comme ça, mais on reste une minorité et si le pays se lève contre nous, aucune personne ici ne fera long feu, et surtout, personne ne nous défendra.

La gorge sèche, Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé pour étaler sa colère et frustration. Se sentant soudainement parfaitement ridicule, il se rassit sur le canapé. Le regard des autres pesait sur lui et il n'osa pas relever la tête. Diane déglutit difficilement, renifla et quitta précipitamment la pièce. On l'entendit pleurer avant que la porte de sa chambre ne claque.

-Tu as raison. Souffla Fred. On est une cause perdue. Mais c'est principalement pour ça que l'on continu de se battre… Et que l'on ne peut utiliser que la force contre ceux qui veulent notre peau.  
>-Y a toujours un autre moyen…<p>

Le silence retomba. Mathieu commençait à se poser des questions vis à vis de Diane. Pourquoi perdait elle toute détermination quand _Terre et Fin_ était évoquée? Ou plutôt quand le sujet des mutants qui s'y trouvaient entrait dans la conversation? Sans doute plusieurs de leurs amis y étaient retenus… Mais elle y avait l'air toute particulièrement sensible. Semblant voir le trouble du jeune mutant -qui avait le regard perdu vers l'endroit où Diane avait disparue-, l'éléktrokinésiste se lança dans une brève explication:

-Tu as entendu parler de Nyo j'imagine? On l'évoque assez souvent… Bon… C'était son petit copain. Il était partit un matin retrouver Laurine après que Diane ait mentionnée le fait qu'elle était persuadée que sa soeur avait été enlevée par l'Agence. Au final, Nyo s'est fait capturer par l'Aigle. Laurine était sur les lieux et n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça. C'est là qu'on a comprit qu'elle était bien devenue leur alliée.  
>-Attendez… Laurine était de votre côté à la base?<br>-Bien sûr. An-… Daniel aussi.

Mathieu le dévisagea. Avait-il bien entendu? Le type qui avait essayé de le tuer il y a deux jours était… Était un ex-membre de ce groupe…?

-Ouais ça paraît ouf comme ça mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer rapidement. On-

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompu dans sa phrase. Mathieu avait manqué de sursauter mais une fois a surprise passée, il regarda l'écran de son portable.

-C'est Margaux…  
>-Tu as gardé ton tel?! S'étrangla Victor. T'as conscience que <em>Terre et Fin<em> peut te tracer avec ça tête de pinne?!

Il l'ignora et décrocha, le coeur battant. Venait elle l'achever? … Lui demander pardon?

-Salut. Dit la voix de son aimée à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Hey. Répondit Mathieu, bien moins serein qu'il ne le laissait paraître.<br>-Écoute… Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur en… En te plaquant… On pourrait… On pourrait se revoir? Autour d'un café?

Sa voix était mal assurée, comme si elle était inquiète. Mais ça il était bien trop heureux pour le remarquer.

-Ouais carrément! … 'fin je veux dire: Pourquoi pas? Au _Dernier Bar_?

-Bonne idée. Viens seul.

« Viens seul »? Pourquoi le préciser? Bien sûr qu'il compter y aller seul!

Il l'entendit raccrocher et dût se retenir de sauter de joie au milieu du repaire, sous le regard consterné des autres. Chose qu'il ignora royalement, récupérant sa veste qui traînait dans un coin depuis deux jours. Il l'enfila rapidement et s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit, retrouver une vie comme celle qu'on lui avait farouchement volée, oublier tout ça. Envolée, toutes ses idées pour éviter la guerre civile dont il venait de parler. Ça passait à la trappe. S'il était égoïste de virer tout ça de sa tête aussi vite? Sans doute. Mais à l'instant présent, il s'en foutait complètement.

-Tu vas où comme ça? Demanda froidement Diane, sortit de sa chambre après avoir entendu des brides de sa conversation avec Margaux. Ne sois pas stupide. C'est forcément un piège.

Elle avait les yeux rouge et s'essuyait le nez du revers de sa manche, séchant ses dernières larmes de l'autre.

-Elle n'est au courant de rien de tout ça! S'offusqua le télékinésiste.  
>-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?<br>-Je la connaît! Gronda-t-il, de plus en plus agacé par la tournure des choses. Écoutez, ça vous concerne pas de toute façon. Notre séparation a commencée sans vous et elle se terminera sans vous aussi.

Le regard du grand brun décoiffé se fit plus sombre, presque colérique lorsqu'il s'adressa au jeune mutant:

-À ta guise, crétin. Tu viendras pas nous appeler à l'aide s'il t'arrive des merdes.  
>-J'y comptais pas.<p>

Il quitta le repaire sans rien ajouter de plus, tournant le dos à ceux qu'il venait d'abandonner. Et ce sans le moindre remord.

**OoO**

Il était encore tôt, les rues de la capitale était semi-déserte à l'exception de quelques salariés sprintant pour avoir leur métro à l'heure. Mathieu marchait vite, mains dans les poches, cigarette au bec, surveillant les alentours. Ils avaient peut-être raison… Sortir alors que ce tueur voulait lui faire la peau n'était pas la chose la plus sensée à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement: Margaux, c'était tout pour lui.  
>Il arriva au <em>Dernier Bar Avant La Fin Du Monde<em> alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il distingua les silhouettes de quelques clients au travers des vitres et s'en détourna quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer. À peine l'eut il collé à son oreille que Margaux lui soufflait:

-Rejoins moi dans la rue de derrière.  
>-Pour boire un café vaudrait pas être mieux dans le bar plutôt que derrière? Le charria gentiment le jeune homme.<br>-Merde Mathieu, si tu veux me revoir amène toi dans cette foutue ruelle! Lança-t-telle furieuse, sa voix montant d'une octave.

S'il garda le silence quelques instants, Mathieu finit par simuler un rire pour camoufler son malaise.

-OK… Je te rejoins relax.

En s'approchant de l'endroit, il sentit comme un regard braqué sur lui. Mais il eut beau se retourner, il n'y avait personne à part quelques passants et aucun ne s'était arrêté pour l'observer. Arrivant finalement derrière le _Dernier Bar_, il repéra la silhouette de Margaux et s'approcha d'un pas rapide. Cette dernière leva le nez vers lui et frotta nerveusement sa converse contre le goudron, jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques et légèrement apeurés derrière son épaule. Semblant finalement remarquer qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal depuis qu'elle lui avait passée son premier appel, le télékinésiste fronça les sourcils et souffla d'un murmure rauque:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Margaux?  
>-Rien rien… Je… Je suis juste contente de te voir.<p>

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, serrant les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, fuyant les yeux bleus de son ex. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et recula un peu, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre de la ruelle d'où s'échappait une odeur de tabac fort.

-Désolée Mathieu… Je suis tellement désolée…

De l'ombre ressortit non pas Margaux mais un personnage qu'il reconnu directement. Grand, deux _Pythons 357 Magnums_ aux mains, les cheveux balayés d'une légère brise et une clope à la bouche dont le bout incandescent éclairait son visage, Antoine Daniel souriait au mutant. Le fusil longue portée était accroché dans son dos et laissait entendre un _clic clic_ quand il marchait. Il leva ses armes vers sa proie, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

-Comme on se retrouve… Ta copine a été bien sympa de m'aider… J'avoue que la convaincre s'est avérée plutôt difficile mais… (Il leva une de ses arme qu'il frôla des lèvres) Ces deux là sont très persuasives… Toujours est il que tu es à moi, Sommet.

Mathieu trébucha en reculant et c'est sans doute ce qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Un petit gémissement douloureux et apeuré lui échappa quand il se releva pour filer hors de portée de son tourmenteur. Il choisit la mauvaise direction et, plutôt que retrouver les grandes allées de Paris, se retrouva à une dizaine de mètres d'un cul-de-sac. Impossible de faire demi-tour. Il n'essaya même pas d'attraper le haut du mur pour s'y hisser et passer de l'autre côté, son mètre soixante l'en empêchant largement.

-Bordel. Bordel bordel merde non! Cria presque le télékinésiste, commençant à paniquer comme jamais, son regard cherchant une issue qu'il savait inexistante.

Il l'entendait siffler à quelques pas de lui. Il entendait ses pieds résonner chaque fois qu'il en posait un sur le bitum. Il entendait le foutu cliquetis de son fusil quand il marchait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, des gouttes de sueur lui coulant sur les tempes, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le rire grave de l'Aigle s'éleva juste derrière lui. Dans un ultime élan de survit, il balança les bras vers son assaillant et par chance -ou parce qu'il l'avait souhaité de toutes ses forces-, le couvercle d'une poubelle se propulsa vers Daniel qui l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing. Mathieu recula, balançant une suites d'objets laissés à l'abandon dans la ruelle: Cartons, poubelles, bouteilles d'alcools vides… Il sentait l'espoir enflammer son coeur et ses muscles. Il pouvait s'en sortir… Il le devait.

Cette ardeur fut stoppée nette quand son dos heurta le mur qui lui faisait obstacle et qu'il avait complètement oublié. L'autre avança encore, lentement, comme se délectant de la mort prochaine du jeune homme terrorisé lui faisant face. Mathieu ne put que maudire sa petite taille quand Antoine se retrouva à sa hauteur, le dominant de presque deux têtes. Misérable, il se replia contre le mur, se protégeant inutilement en mettant ses bras en bouclier devant son visage et laissant des larmes de fatigue, peur et désespoir couler sur ses joues. Ayant épuisé toutes ses forces dans son dernier acte de défense, il ne repoussa même pas le métal froid de l'arme du tueur à gage lorsqu'il la posa contre son front et ferma les yeux. Son souffle restait coincé dans sa gorge nouée et ses membres tremblaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler. Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr cette position de faiblesse et son incapacité à rester digne si proche de la mort. Il aurait au moins aimé crever la tête haute comme les héros de films. Mais là, il s'en rendit compte, c'était la réalité qui lui faisait face, et la dernière de ses envies était de se tenir droit aussi proche de la fin. Il avait trop peur, il se sentait beaucoup trop petit et faible pour affronter l'homme qui comptait lui retirer la vie. Mathieu n'avait jamais crut en rien; à l'instant, il le regretta.

-On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là… Dit une voix derrière l'Aigle.  
>-Peut-être pas toi, Laurine. Gronda-t-il sans se retourner. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es jamais sur le terrain.<br>-Et tu ne tues jamais. Antoine ne-  
>-Tais toi. Je fais ce pourquoi on me paye un point c'est tout.<p>

La femme qu'entendait parler Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Daniel porta la main à son oreille d'où venait de s'échapper un grésillement discret. Retenant ses sanglots, il entendit des voix brouillées provenant de l'oreillette de l'envoyé de l'Agence. Celui ci hocha lentement la tête, gardant son arme contre le mutant, avant de gronder un « Ce sera fait monsieur ». Il baissa les yeux vers sa victime et eut un sourire mauvais.

-_Terre et Fin_ te veut vivant. Il semblerait que tu sois chanceux petit. Ou pas.

La seconde d'après, Mathieu sombrait dans l'inconscience après s'être prit un violent coup de crosse sur le crâne.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrêtez. Je sens vos regards haineux sur moi. <strong>  
><strong>Je vous jure que j'essaierais de sortir le chapitre 4 au plus vite. L'inspiration manque pas.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh tout le monde! Bon je souhaite tout d'abord m'excuser platement du temps de parution de ce chapitre... Mais j'ai pas eu autant de temps pour moi que j'espérais pendant ces vacances (ironique je sais...). Du coup j'ai pas répondu à toutes les review que j'ai reçu en MP et je vais le faire en même temps que les reviews anonymes  
>Lace: Hey! Contente que ce début d'histoire t'ai plu...! En espérant ce soit le cas pour la suite aussi :)<strong>

**AnotherStep: Wow...! Je suis flattée et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite / Voilà la suite toute chaude sortie du four! **

**Mikki: Merci beaucoup! J'avoue que Mathieu fait un peu paumé au milieu de tant de gens badass xD Mais il va évoluer! Ça je peux te le garantir :D D'ailleurs, contente que le jeu de mot (minable) t'ai plu...! x3 Bis'**

**Et avant de vous laisser je tiens à remercier très très très très (...) très fort Caroline (Son twitter - CarolineGannat) pour les magnifaïques (Christina sors de ce corps) illustrations qu'elle a fait à cette fic! Merci vile mortelle! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4:<strong>

La Bête tournait en rond dans le repaire, grondant d'agacement. Ok, ce petit ingrat était partit sans même un merci… Mais il comprenait son envie de retrouver une existence normale, même s'il savait cela impossible. Par conséquent, il était inquiet du sort de ce jeune homme. Cependant, sortir, c'était exposer les autres à un risque et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à repartir. Annonça Bob. Je pourrais… Peut-être essayer de retrouver votre ami.  
>-Tu comptes vraiment y retourner? S'étonna Vic'. Après tout ce qui est arrivé?<br>-J'peux pas abandonner Fanta…

On entendait que sa gorge était nouée, ce qu'il essayait de camoufler en parlant d'une voix trop rauque en triturant l'un de ses pin's d'un air indifférent. Le silence retomba. De longues minutes sans que personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Ce calme fut brisé rapidement: Seb' venait de sortir d'une pièce voisine des chambres avec son casque de travers et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait l'air paniqué.

-Les gars, on a un souci… Souffla-t-il en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Ils entrèrent tous sans un bruit dans la salle qui se révéla être remplie d'ordinateurs et écrans. L'un d'eux ne diffusait que de la neige et de temps à autres une image trouble apparaissait. On pouvait deviner une ruelle ou des silhouettes. Parfois un cri grésillant retentissait.

-C'est l'écran relié à la caméra de l'entrée? Demanda Fred sans quitter l'image des yeux.  
>-Ouais. Mais ce ne sont pas nos fréquences visuelle et sonore.<p>

Enfin, l'image se stabilisa et l'ombre informe commença à se préciser. Ils reconnurent vite Links, celui ci semblant essoufflé et à bout de force. Ses cheveux trempés de sueur lui tombaient sur le front malgré le bandeau sensé les retenir et son visage était plein d'égratignures et diverses coupures.

-J'ai piraté votre système. Dit il sans attendre une seconde.

L'annonce ne surprit personne puisqu'ils savaient tous que leur camarade avait la capacité de contrôler les ondes et autres fréquences informatiques. Il devait cependant s'épuiser du fait que son énergie soit ciblée sur le repaire et qu'il devait en être relativement éloigné.

-L'opération au coeur de _Terre et Fin_ a échouée et ils sont à mes trousses. Je les ait semé et leurs radars sont brouillés pour une durée indéfinie. Je pense être hors de danger pour le moment et je songe à rejoindre l'autre groupe, au Nord. Mais je les ai entendu parler de votre repaire et je suis sûr à 97% qu'ils vous ont localisés. Essayez de vous tirer au plus vite!

Il s'humecta les lèvres, le souffle court et reprit:

-Ils prendront pas le risque de faire venir des gens « normaux ». Il y a donc des chances que ce soit Ny-

L'image se brouilla et sauta, laissant réapparaître le visuel de la caméra de surveillance. En même temps qu'ils découvraient deux silhouette face à l'entrée du repaire, il y eut un grand « boum » contre la porte. Fred s'apprêta à prendre sa forme hybride mais Victor le retînt en attrapant fermement son épaule, l'électricité parcourant son corps faisant crépiter ses cheveux.

-Si tu te transformes maintenant, tu risques de détruire le repaire. Empêche les d'approcher la chambre de Kriss.

Un nouveau coup retentit. Par réflexe, ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Diane sortie première de la pièce, ses poings rougeoyant de flammes, et fut vite suivie par l'éléktrokinésiste et Bob. La présence de ce dernier pouvait être un immense avantage mais aussi un problème. Surtout dans un endroit fermé comme ici. Il était capable de contrôler les vibrations de l'air pour créer des « cris » surpuissant pouvant endommager l'audition des personnes présentes dans un rayon d'un kilomètre; ceux se trouvant au plus près de lui tombaient bien souvent dans un état proche du coma. Il avait atteint une telle maîtrise de son pouvoir qu'il pouvait manipuler ces vibrations pour altérer la température et rendre l'air glacial ou au contraire, caniculaire. Il s'était attribué comme pseudonyme _Le Hurleur_ en opposition à celui de Fanta, _Silence_. Pour ces raisons, Diane espérait qu'il utiliserait son pouvoir avec minutie et ne se laisserait pas emporter par la colère.

La porte céda au quatrième coup et laissa entrer deux mutants qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Le Renard les observa, sourcils froncés, légèrement en retrait sur l'autre homme. Nyo (qui venait de fracasser l'entrée) portait sur eux un regard absolument vide de toute émotion. L'absence de Antoine les laissa soupçonner que Mathieu l'avait rencontré et qu'il devait déjà se trouver six pieds sous terre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se faire plus de réflexion car l'assaut fut lancé par le métamorphe qui se jeta sur Diane en même temps que Victor se prenait un coup de pied du Renard en plein ventre. Nyo avait bien été le premier à attaquer cependant: Dorin avait simplement attendu que son « coéquipier » lance l'attaque d'abord pour user de son pouvoir et remonter de quelques secondes dans le temps afin de donner l'illusion d'avoir attaqué au même instant. La Coalition connaissait la dangerosité de Florent Dorin. De plus, personne n'arrivait à déterminer s'il était au service de l'Agence de son plein gré ou parce qu'il était contrôlé.  
>Bob ouvrit la bouche et une gerbe d'air glacé s'en échappa, frappant Nyo en plein visage, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'envoyer la pyrokinésiste au sol. Le métamorphe avait le bras droit semblable à une patte de lézard géant qui semblait beaucoup plus puissant que l'autre, ainsi qu'une queue du même reptile -commençant au bas de son dos et faisant près d'un mètre soixante- dont il se servit pour balayer Fred et Seb' arrivant en renfort. Les deux rebelles heurtèrent un mur de plein fouet et restèrent complètement inertes au sol. Nyo appuya sur la gorge de Diane, ignorant ses gémissements douloureux et cris étouffés. À moins qu'il ne les entende même pas. Ses griffes de reptile laissaient des traces vermeilles sur la chair de la jeune femme dont les yeux commençaient à rougir de sang. Elle aurait pu se débarrasser de lui dès le début, mais elle refusait de le blesser ou pire… Le tuer. Ses sens se brouillaient et elle savait que son instinct la tiraillait pour qu'elle se défende. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle rassembla les flammes de son corps dans un de ces poings et, croisant une ultime fois le regard inexpressif de Nyo, le lui envoya en plein visage. Il fut propulsé en arrière et ne se releva pas. N'ayant aucunement la force de se redresser pour aller le voir, elle crut d'abord l'avoir tué. La panique la prit sans qu'un mot ne puisse s'échapper de sa gorge malmenée, mais elle finit par voir son torse se soulever lentement au rythme d'une légère respiration. Sa paupière gauche semblait avoir encaissée tout le choc: elle était carbonisée.<p>

Victor repéra du coin de l'oeil le Renard qui venait d'envoyer un dernier uppercut dans le menton de Bob qui percuta le mur derrière lui et s'écroula, le visage en sang et complètement vidé de ses forces. Il voyait ses amis s'effondrer les uns après les autres sans arriver à empêcher quoi que ce soit. Ça le rendait fou de colère. Si d'ordinaire ses cheveux restaient décoiffés à cause de l'électricité statique omniprésente chez lui, la rage fit décupler ses pouvoirs. On pouvait clairement voir des étincelles parcourir ses mèches brunes, faisant vaciller l'intensité des lumières du repaire. Ses poings brillaient d'énergie et de puissance alors qu'il s'approchait de Florent, ce dernier étant complètement déstabilisé par les changements de luminosité qui ne manquait pas de l'aveugler. Vic' le vit essayer de reprendre l'avantage en remontant le temps mais il réussit à anticiper la plupart de ses actions et finit par réussir à lui balancer un coup de poing en plein ventre. La force électrique qui s'échappa de son geste fit exploser toutes les ampoules, rendant l'elektrokinesiste seule source de lumière de l'endroit. Ses yeux brillaient de la même étrange lueur argentée que ses cheveux et ses poings. En même temps que sa respiration se calmait, l'éclat s'estompait. Il remua du pied le corps inerte de son opposant et constata qu'il respirait. Le noir l'engloutit complètement. Il ne savait pas si ses amis -sa _famille_- étaient encore en vie. Seul dans l'obscurité, il s'effondra à genoux et laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues sans chercher à les retenir. Seul dans les ténèbres, il poussa un cri de peur et d'épuisement. **_Seul_**. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête quand il fracassa ses poings contre le béton. Alors qu'il allait recommencer, il sentit une main attraper l'une des sienne doucement. Diane. Sans rien dire -et en étant de toute façon bien incapable-, elle se redressa avec difficulté et se laissa étreindre par Victor dont les sanglots résonnaient dans un silence de cauchemars.

**OoO**

Mathieu avait froid et sentait une atroce douleur lui percer le crâne à l'endroit où le tueur à gage l'avait frappé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive qui rétracta sa pupille trop vite. Il finit par discerner quelques silhouettes autour de lui. Deux à vrai dire. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, il fit balader son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Un champ de force l'emprisonnait dans une cellule de huit mètres carrés et était voisine à une autre où se trouvait une jeune fille repliée dans un coin. Il essaya de l'identifier un peu mieux mais ne put que voir qu'elle avait les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant en dessous des oreilles, ébouriffés et teints en un rose qui semblait délavé. Finalement, il regarda en face de lui et reconnu aisément la seconde personne présente: Antoine Daniel. Il paniqua un instant avant de remarquer que le champ de force les séparait. L'Aigle était assit nonchalamment sur une chaise, son fusil longue portée posé à côté de lui. Mathieu baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux du plus grand et découvrit avec horreur que ses mains étaient enfermées dans une sorte de cylindre métallique qui semblait pomper son énergie.

-Simple mesure de sécurité. Ricana-t-il. Mais on sait tout deux que tu es bien trop faible pour te servir de tes pouvoirs avec ou sans ça hein?

Le télékinésiste le foudroya du regard mais ne nia pas ce fait évident. Il était faible. Ça le rendait fou de colère envers lui même.

-T'en fais pas va. Bientôt, tes copains t'aurons rejoins dans les cellules voisines. Enfin… Ceux qui auront survécus… Tu pourras leur expliquer tranquillement qu'ils avaient raison, que tu aurais dût les écouter et tout le bla bla habituel.

Mathieu leva le nez et dévisagea l'envoyé de _Terre et Fin_.

-Quoi? Mais comment vous-  
>-Ils ne t'ont pas prévenus que l'Agence pouvait vous tracer avec les simples émissions d'un téléphone portable? Le coupa Antoine, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu t'es fait avoir et en plus, tu nous as permit de leur mettre la main dessus. Je ne peux que te remercier de ton aide Sommet, tu nous as vraiment été utile pour le coup.<br>-Non…  
>-D'ailleurs, Reprit-il en regardant sa montre, le Sujet B et Dorin doivent être en train d'en finir.<p>

Il attrapa la sangle de son fusil qu'il jeta sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça hein?! S'étrangla Mathieu dont l'estomac se tordait douloureusement de culpabilité et de rage. Vous êtes un mutant aussi?! Pourquoi vous aidez ceux qui veulent notre peau?!

Daniel lança un regard par dessus son épaule, l'air peu concerné. Une lueur dans son regard trahit cependant que la remarque l'avait touché.

-On joue pas sur le même terrain gamin. Sinon, tu saurais parfaitement qu'il n'existe pas de « nous ». Ici, c'est chacun pour soit.

Il tourna les talons et partit. Le silence se propagea, seulement perturbé par la respiration de Mathieu qui ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite et vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure se redresser pour le regarder calmement. Elle avait le nez en trompette et plein de tâches de rousseur. Sa peau était excessivement pâle -peut-être le paraissait elle encore plus à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux-, ses pommettes étaient hautes et son menton pointu. Mathieu lui donnait 16 ans tout au plus. Une étincelle d'intérêt alluma le regard trop bleu de cette singulière demoiselle.

-C'est quoi ton nom?

La question était si directe qu'il balbutia un peu bêtement:

-Ma… Heu… Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet. … Et… Et toi?

-Galilée. Juste Galilée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et woilàààà! C'est tout pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus!<br>****On se retrouve bientôt et j'essaierais de sortir le chapitre plus vite ce coup ci :D**


End file.
